


An Unexpected Start

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Fluff, Getting Together, Other, Public Display of Affection, agender akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is playing in the fountain splashing at Akaashi when mall security starts yelling and chasing after them. While they run from security and round a corner Bokuto stops and pushes Akaashi up against the wall and kisses him to hide in plain sight from security~</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is ooc. I don't have anyone to beta for me but I always use a reference and made sure to edit it properly so at least my grammar and sentence syntax won't be too horrible. However I do apologize for any mistakes I missed, after all it is 2am and I'm only human.
> 
> ((Also this is my first time writing something cute and happy so I'm sorry if it's not very good, I tried my best so that's what counts.))

Bokuto’s laughing and smiling wildly as he kicks water towards a frustrated Akaashi. They put their hands on their hips while standing outside the fountain that is placed inside the indoor mall. They pull their lips into a thin line and look disapprovingly at the wild haired man splashing water in the fountain. 

“Bokuto-san you need to get out of the fountain. You’re going to get in trouble with security if they see you.” Akaashi pauses and lets out a sigh of frustration. “It’s also below freezing outside and you don’t have anything to dry off with when we leave.” Bokuto’s entire body starts shaking with laughter and Akaashi rolls their eyes. They walk over and gingerly pick up Bokuto’s shoes from the fountain. 

Sometimes Akaashi wonders how they can manage Bokuto’s antics. They always think their going to draw the line some day but they know they probably never will. 

Akaashi lets out a fond but exasperated sigh as bokuto picks up a few coins out of the water and tosses them up letting them splash back down into the fountain.

Akaashi stiffens when they hear a distant angry shout and looks over to see a security guard running towards them. Akaashi snaps their head back towards Bokuto and see’s him staring at the security guard, he grins and lunges towards Akaashi. Bokuto jumps out of the fountain and grabs their wrist. 

Akaashi flushes and stumbles behind Bokuto in suprise. “Bokuto-san, running is only going to get us in more trouble.” They glance backwards anxiously and see the security guard is still a good 200 feet away. They look forward again and meets eyes with Bokuto who has a smirk plastered on his face. “Only if we get caught!” He hollers and laughs.

Bokuto grabs a shoe out of Akaashi’s hand and hops as he runs to get it back on. He does the same with his other shoe and pulls Akaashi around a corner. They glance behind them as Bokuto pulls them and notices that the security guard is catching up. “We’re going to get caught if we don’t hide.” They can feel the blood draining from Their face at the idea of the lecture and punishment they would receive from their parents for this stunt with Bokuto.

Bokuto laughs and pulls them around another corner and comes to a stop and slowly backs Akaashi against the wall. Akaashi feels themselves flush and quickly scans the area noticing there are only a few people around, none of whom are paying attention to them. Akaashi feels Bokuto pull the beanie out of their pocket and tugs it over his spiked hair. 

Akaashi stares into the stunning pair of golden eyes with blown pupils before them. They notice that Bokuto has a gentle blush spreading from the tip of his nose, across his face, to his ears and down his throat. “Is thi…” Bokuto had started to speak to him but Akaashi cut him off by leaning forward and placing their own lips against Bokuto’s. 

They breathe in the piney scent of Bokuto and feels soft lips move against their own. They push forward, angles their face up, and gently wraps both their arms around Bokuto’s neck. They puffs out a small happy breath from their nose as they feel Bokuto wrap his around their waist and rests his hands just above Akaashi’s ass.

They takes a step back and hit the wall. They move one hand to the back of Bokuto’s head, gently grasping the beanie in their hand and deepens the kiss by running their tongue across Bokuto’s bottom lip.

Suddenly Akaashi hears the quick heavy footsteps of the security guard approach them and stiffens. Bokuto must have felt them do so because he moves one hand up and rests it in between Akaashi’s shoulder blades and rubs gentle shoulders into the muscle. Akaashi relaxes into Bokuto’s touch and feels Bokuto’s tongue gently probe their own. They return the pressure with their own tongue and Bokuto lets out a very quiet moan against Akaashi’s mouth. Akaashi gasps and flushes at the sound. They move the hand on Bokuto’s head and slides it down to his bicep. 

They squeeze his arm and pulls Bokuto’s body closer to their own. Bokuto tightens his grip on Akaashi’s lower back.

Akaashi relaxes completely when they no longer hear the running steps of the security guard. They pull their lips away from Bokuto’s and rests their foreheads against each other. They stare into those piercing golden eyes once again and finds a completely different expression from earlier. He looks as if he’s about to burst.

He releases Akaashi and jumps up in the air pumping his fist. “AKAASHI OH MY GOD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I’VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THAT?” His shouting attracts the attention of several people. Akaashi flushes and can’t help the smile spreading across their face. The expression on Bokuto’s face is enough to make them laugh. They try to hold it back but they can’t stop the giggling that rises out of their throat. They feel so embarrassed for it but they can’t help it. They never would have thought this would be how they find out about each others feelings and have their first kiss.

Akaashi looks up at Bokuto as their giggles die out and realizes Bokuto is staring at them with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Akaashi straightens themselves up and levels bokuto with the best glare they can despite the heat rising to their face again. “Bokuto-san if you keep your mouth open like that you’re going to catch a fly in it.” Bokuto turns a soft pink and snaps his mouth shut. He glances at the ground but has a huge infectious smile splitting his face when he looks back up.

“I was just surprised! I’ve never heard you laugh like that and it was really cute!” Akaashi turns their head away slightly and feels themselves flush more and they look down at the ground. They steady themselves so that they can ask what they know needs to be said if they don't want things to be awkward. They take a deep breath and open their mouth.

“Does this mean we’re dating now?” 

That wasn’t their voice. They look up into the eyes of Bokuto. He looks apprehensive and nervous, it’s a look Akaashi isn’t used to seeing on his face. Akaashi lets out a small laugh as the corners of their mouth tugs up into a small smile. “Only if you want to be, Bokuto-san.” 

All the apprehension and tension melts out of Bokuto’s body and is replaced by the most genuine smile Akaashi has ever seen. Akaashi feels their heart swell and skip a beat as Bokuto grabs Akaashi’s shoulders and pulls them in for a quick soft kiss. He pulls away but slides one hand down Akaashi’s arm and intertwines their fingers together when he reaches their hand. Akaashi smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek. 

“We should go. Security is still going to be looking for us for the rest of the day.” Bokuto sighs when Akaashi says this but nods and agrees. Suddenly Bokuto jumps and says excitedly; “Why don’t you come to my house? My family won’t be home for a few hours! I can cook and we can watch a movie of your choice! It’ll be our first official date!” Akaashi looks fondly at Bokuto and smiles. “Sure. It sounds like the perfect first date.” They pause and glance over to Bokuto and sees him looking at them with nothing but love. 

They tug on his hand and start walking towards the exit. “Lets go, Koutarou.” He see’s Bokuto flush at the use of his first name and his steps falter alongside Akaashi’s but pipes in; “You got it Keiji!” Akaashi flushes but sends another gentle smile towards Bokuto as they walk out the exit hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Agender Akaashi is my fav. I only really got that headcanon super recently but I love it so much and wana write them as agender all the time at this point.


End file.
